


Step forward, Yasha

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: "You're… like a phoenix stretching its wings."
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Step forward, Yasha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your_old_PC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/gifts).
  * A translation of [Иди, Яша](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897461) by [Fluffy_Lama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama). 



> Written for the reverse-fest, inspired by a beautiful art by Домашний Кинотеатр (your_old_PC).  
> Link to the art https://takie-to-tvari.diary.ru/p219236037.htm?oam#more1

Instead of frowning and asking "Who's there?" a muggle who wasn't quite your usual muggle made a face and told the door which opened by itself, "I'm not ready, Newt!"

"I know", Newt replied serenely and threw a quick glance from under his fringe, taking in everything at once - a messy dressing room, the irritated silhouette of Jacob, a lock of curly hair that sprung out freely, and big pink nipples on a skin as white as a newborn mooncalf. The nipples tempted to touch, to roll them between fingers and squeeze. But before Newt attempted it, Jacob grabbed the handle and slammed the door in his face with a decisive crack, robbing him of a magnificent view and a chance for a quick intimacy.

Oh well, Newt will wait. It didn't matter. Even in a narrow, well-lit corridor, the muggles running around will not pay any mind to a wizard, unless he wants them to.

"Hurry up, darling! Your show's in five!" A deep booming voice came from the other end of the corridor. It belonged to a tall, imposing man with a spectacular mustache. The manager. He was standing at an unassuming door which led directly to the scene.

"Your show". It was going to be the first time Jacob had the audience all to himself.

"Coming!" The hurried noise in the dressing room became louder, more frantic. Newt could hear the soft ruffle of fabric, the delicate ring of powders and perfumes in their exquisite bottles. Newt concentrated, cutting of all external sounds like other actors laughing, and the music vibrating around, and the manager telling off to the lazy staff.

Muggle world was so complicated.

Men and women in different states of undress marched past Newt, and their heels created a parade melody in its own right. One woman, naked if not for a high colorful cylinder, walked by, almost touching Newt with a playful movement of her hip. If he wasn't confident in his concealing spell he would've thought she’d noticed him and tried to flirt.

Would've been pointless, of course. He was waiting only for one person, and one person alone.

But Newt wasn’t the only one.

"Thirty secs to roll, darling!!!"

"Coming!"

Jacob was lit with nervousness and a tentative kind of satisfaction when he threw open the door. It was pushed so hard it almost closed right back, but Newt was there to grab the handle before it happened. He smiled proudly, lovingly, completely forgetting about the spell that prevented muggles from seeing him. Jacob's eyes went sideways as if he'd forgotten, too, and was searching for Newt's unrelenting support, for their silent and unchallenged mutual understanding that was born every time they locked their gazes.

"Newt?" Jacob whispered, looking back at a couple of laughing showgirls who were smoking just down the corridor.

"I'm here. You're… like a phoenix stretching its wings", Newt replied seriously with a hushed voice.

Jacob breathed out, closed his eyes for a second. He touched the snow-white foam of his laced undershirt nervously to adjust it on his gorgeous shoulders and stepped out of the dressing room in a cloud of light as a feather, vanilla-pink gown. It clad his body beautifully. Close by you could see each soft curve and tantalizing dip, while from a distance his ethereal, glittering silhouette would be catching eyes.

_"Aaaaand now, ladies and gentlemen…"_

Newt could hear the excited roar of the crowd, and it meant Jacob needed to go at once. Being late won't make people happy, and the manager even less so. Jacob hurried to the sacred door, but stopped midway and turned around. His hands were fumbling with his long translucent gloves when he asked the empty corridor, "Newt, could you… that spell you cast..."

"No", Newt said, unfazed. "I can't do anything to make you better, Yasha."

"What about before? You somehow…"

"I waved my wand, that's all. No magic. I can do it again, but what's the point if you're not going to see it?"

 _"On the scene…"_ That was almost it, and the crowd applauded eagerly.

Yet Jacob stood there as if struck by lightning and stared into nothing with his full lips slightly parted in disbelief. The realisation slowly was slowly downing on him. He never moved until Newt stepped closer and put that unruly lock of black hair behind his warm ear.

"All the things that you achieved, you achieved on your own”, he said. “Your show today, everything else. The only thing I did was being there for you. That's it."

 _"Welcome tooooo… Janna Kowalski!"_ The sound resonated in the corridor.

"Go, Yasha. Step forward. They'll all be yours, and I'll be there. As always."

Jacob didn't reply, but he snapped back to his senses with a newfound understanding. He looked at Newt like he could see through his concealing spell, eyes wild and grateful, and rushed to the door. Behind it, the crowd waited for their new idol.

They were unaware, yet. Even Jacob himself didn't know for sure.

But Newt didn't have the slightest doubts. Never had them before, and certainly not now. Not after seeing Jacob's confident eyes. Not after sensing emptiness left by his absence. Not after witnessing the moment of truth, of that fire rushing through Jacob's veins, like every time he was about to do something magnificent.

Jacob even forgot their usual "See you after". The scene was waiting for him, the scene, and ovations, and inspiration not shackled by anything anymore.

Newt had the privilege of seeing Jacob like this before, yet he was still stunned every time it happened. And somebody was going to witness this for the first time. Maybe, someone was going to fall in love for the first time in their life. Newt even envied them a little, and of course, of course he felt a lingering kind of sorrow for them. Because no matter if he said anything or not, after the show Jacob will be waiting for Newt, and Newt alone.

After the show - and always.


End file.
